Just give me a reason
by kasai shinju
Summary: ES un one shot para una fan, me inspire en la cancion Just give me a reason de Pikn y pues, sinceramente no se me ocurre un Summary decente o algo parecido, entonces. solo les pido que lo lean, jajaja si les gusta, pues haganmelo saber si no, pus no :p ok ya :p


**Hola, este es un one shot que escribo para una fan de Sasuhina FC es que me hizo el favor de contestar una preguntita que tenia y pues, sinceramente se lo agradezco.**

**Espero que te guste y pues, nos vemos abajo. Becky Morera.**

**Está inspirado en la canción de la que tanto les hablaba jajaja, o sea (Just Give me a reason) y no es del todo un song fic, pero si pondré la letra, en español para que le entiendan Jajajaja.**

**Disclaimer. Naruto ni la canción son míos, son de Kishimoto y Pink respectivamente y pues, espero que les guste, aunque es para una en especifico, gracias.**

_Letra de la canción._

Hablan normal

**Partes de la canción- aunque son poquitas, dos líneas, en cada dialogo.**

* * *

**Just give me a reason. **

…

…

….

…

_Justo desde el principio, fuiste un ladrón,__  
__robaste mi corazón,__  
__y yo (fui) tu víctima queriendo __  
__te dejé ver las partes de mí__  
__que no eran tan hermosas,__  
__y con cada caricia, las arreglaste._

Una joven de negros cabellos miraba por la ventana, se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento por borrarse esa inseguridad, temía que todo eso fuera un sueño, que el hombre que estaba acostado en sus sabanas no fuera real. Miro hacia la cama, era tan apuesto. Su rostro perfecto, sus cejas semi pobladas, su nariz recta, sus labios delgados, por lo general su ceño siempre estaba fruncido, pero ahora estaba relajado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía aquella inseguridad? Porque él había hablado entre sueños hace apenas dos noches, y había pronunciado dos nombres, ella tenía miedo ¿Y si él no la quería? se acerco un poco y paso su mano por sus negros cabellos. Lo murmuraba entre sueños y ella sentía miedo, pero no lo había dicho.

_Ahora, has estado hablando en sueños,__  
__oh, oh, cosas que nunca me dices,__  
__oh, oh, me dices que ya has tenido suficiente__  
__de nuestro amor, nuestro amor._

El joven que yacía dormido, se despertó ante el tacto en su cabeza, busco con la mirada aun somnolienta a la causante de esas caricias y se sorprendió de verla despierta, sonrió de lado, tomo su pequeña mano y comenzó a regar besos por la palma, hasta la muñeca y de ahí la volteo para besar el dorso de la misma mano. Beso delicadamente sus dedos, ante la atenta mirada de la joven. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se refugió en su pecho, furo y fuerte, con ese aroma tan característico de él.

_Solo dame una razón,__  
__solo un poco es suficiente,__  
__solo un segundo, no estamos rotos,__  
__solo retorcidos __  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,__  
__está en las estrellas,__  
__ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,__  
__no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,__  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo._

El abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella lloraba contra su pecho desnudo y el no entendía la razón, murmuraba algunos "intentémoslo" "Se que podemos" pero él no entendía de qué demonios hablaba. La separo de él y miro sus perlados ojos, tan hermosos como la luna, llenos de lágrimas, se le figuraban al mar reflejando la luna en sus azulinas aguas. Paso sus dedos por sus ojos, quitando los rastros.

_Lo siento, no entiendo de dónde__  
__está viniendo todo esto.__  
__Creí que estábamos bien_

ella apretó sus puños en la sabana, mientras el contemplaba a la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto, sus negros cabellos largos hasta su cintura, su piel de porcelana, sus ojos como la luna y sus labios color cereza ¿Qué le pasaba? La abrazo contra su pecho y ella sollozo otra vez "oh, lo teníamos todo"

- ¿De qué hablas?- dijo en tono ronco y suave, reflejaba su confusión pero también sus ganas de impedir que ella llorara otra vez, nunca había sido bueno con las mujeres que lloraban, le daba miedo no saber qué hacer con ellas- Hinata- ella lo miro a los ojos.

- No me dejes- abrió otra vez sus ojos- te amo, Sasuke-kun. Yo te amo, por favor- dijo en tono suave y suplicante.

El solo sonrió un poco y negó, atrajo a la joven hacia sí con sus manos y beso su frente ¿De dónde sacaba eso? El no pensaba dejarla. Hinata apretaba sus manos temblorosas contra los brazos de él, sollozaba, lo había escuchado en varias ocasiones, decirlo. Murmurar que no era suficiente, que ella no era suficiente.

_Tu cabeza está otra vez descontrolada,__  
__cariño, todavía lo tenemos todo,__  
__y está todo en tu cabeza._

A su lado ella se sentía plena, se sentía mujer, amada y deseada. Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así y si él se iba, ella se moriría. Tomo el rostro masculino entre sus manos y plasmo besos desesperados en sus labios, intentaba transmitirle la necesidad de él. Lo que ella sentía.

_-Sí, pero esto está pasando-__  
__Has estado teniendo verdaderos malos sueños,__  
__oh, oh, solías tumbarte tan cerca de mí,__  
__oh, oh, no hay nada más que sábanas vacías,__  
__entre nuestro amor, nuestro amor,__  
__oh, nuestro amor, nuestro amor._

Ella besaba al pelinegro, pasaba sus manos por su cabello oscuro y lagrimas caían por sus ojos, quería que el entendiera que lo amaba con todo su corazón y que haría lo que fuera por permanecer a su lado, a lo mejor era muy insegura y muy dependiente, pero sabía que lo amaba. Si él le decía adiós porque ella no era suficiente, lo dejaría ir, pero él tenía que saber su amor.

Sasuke recibía los besos con bastante confusión, ella nunca tomaba la iniciativa, incluso llego a creer que no sentía nada por él, que aun pensaba en su mejor amigo, pero esto lo confundía ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Por qué de pronto le dijo que lo amaba? ¿Qué estaría pasando por aquella pequeña cabecita?

Freno las manos de ella, y separo sus labios de los suyos. Ella respiraba agitadamente mientras las lágrimas se querían agolpar otra vez.

_Solo dame una razón,__  
__solo un poco es suficiente,__  
__solo un segundo, no estamos rotos solo retorcidos,__  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo.__  
__Nunca pararé,__  
__está todavía escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,__  
__no estás roto, solo retorcido,__  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo._

Se levanto y camino hasta la cocina, ante la atenta mirada de ella. Antes se sonrojaría por verlo desnudo, pero ahora solo quería verlo, contemplarlo si es que sería su ultima vez a su lado. El volvió con sus bóxers puestos y una taza de café en sus manos, se sentó en la cama y se la tendió.

_Oh, los lagrimales y el óxido,__  
__lo arreglaré para nosotros,__  
__estamos acumulando polvo,__  
__pero nuestro amor es suficiente,__  
__estás conteniéndolo,__  
__estás sirviendo un trago,__  
__no, nada es tan malo como parece,__  
__admitiremos los errores._

Le dio un sorbo y él la miraba serio, sus ojos negros y su ceño la miraban tan intensamente que ella se sentía pequeña e insignificante otra vez, a lo mejor era por eso que él había murmurado eso, las lágrimas quisieron salir otra vez y él se dio cuenta.

- No llores- lo dijo mas como una orden que como una súplica, ella ahogo un sollozo y volteo la vista- ¿Qué sucede?- ella no lo miro, le quito la taza de las manos y la dejo en la mesita- Hinata ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

**-"****Solo dame una razón,****solo un poco es suficiente,****solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos"**- Sasuke frunció el ceño- te prometo que seré mejor- parpadeo varias veces- por favor, Sasuke-kun, reconsidéralo- sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos subieron hasta su rostro, pasaron despacio por las facciones**- "y podremos aprender a amar de nuevo"**

_Solo dame una razón,__  
__solo un poco es suficiente,__  
__solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,__  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,__  
__está en las estrellas,__  
__ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,__  
__no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,__  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo._

Sasuke abrió los ojos ¿Qué intentaba decirle? No lo sabía pero algo andaba mal, quito su mano y llevo la suya hacia el mentón de la chica, levanto su rostro y la miro a los ojos, esas preciosas perlas estaban llenas de dolor, acerco a la joven hasta posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Esperaba poder transmitirle no solo pasión, si no amor, él la amaba y sabía que ella tenía miedo por algo, pero no sabía por qué.

Hinata pasó sus manos por su cuello, se levanto un poco y se acomodo en el regazo de él, sus manos pasearon por su pecho. Él acaricio sus muslos mientras su otra mano acariciaba sus negros cabellos. Era tan inocente y tan tontita.

- Ya entendí- ella abrió los ojos, aun con los labios entre abiertos por la interrupción de beso, pero se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de medio lado que tenia Sasuke en su rostro- ¿Qué escuchaste anoche?

- Y-yo- se sonrojo y el levanto una ceja- Dijiste que no era suficiente- abrió los ojos- y… y llamaste a una mujer- Sasuke sonrió de lado- ¡No te Rias de mi!- dijo en medio de un puchero, con pequeñas lagrimas- soy una llorona, soy débil. Ni siquiera mi padre me quiso- dijo con dolor- pero no soportaría que tu también me odiaras- se acurruco en su pecho otra vez- ¡Por favor Sasuke-kun! ¡Dime quien es ella! ¡Dime qué puedo hacer para que me quieras!

_Solo dame una razón,__  
__solo un poco es suficiente,__  
__solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,__  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,__  
__está en las estrellas,__  
__ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,__  
__no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,__  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo._

- Tonta- abrió los ojos, Sasuke beso su frente con cuidado, sus manos limpiaron otra vez esas desdichadas lagrimas- ¿Qué nombre dije?- ella bajo la vista- dímelo- ordeno de manera suave.

- M-Mikoto- Sasuke suspiro- ¿Quién es ella? Incluso lo tienes tatuado en tu muñeca- Sasuke miro su muñeca, cierto. Ahí tenía ese nombre, suspiro, Hinata era tan torpe, recordó que ella no era una de sus fans locas que lo seguían en la preparatoria, se conocieron apenas en la universidad- por favor- suplico, Sasuke volvió a besar a la joven, haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta quedar acostada en la cama, con él encima de ella. Sus manos pasaron rápidamente por su ancha espalda, rasguñándola de vez en cuando. Sasuke acariciaba sus muslos y mientras sus labios devoraban los de ella, su rodilla se clavaba en su centro- S-Sasuke… kun- dijo entre jadeos, el besaba su cuello y mordía de vez en cuando- R-respóndeme.

- Eres tan torpe- ella abrió los ojos, Sasuke recargo su codo en la cama, se hizo a un lado y la miro- Mikoto es el nombre de mi madre- sus mejillas se sonrojaron a tal grado de parecer un jitomate- solía llamarla por su nombre, cuando estaba triste o quería que me viera- dijo con nostalgia- pero ella falleció, en un accidente hace diez años-

- L-lo siento- otra vez intento llorar y Sasuke pego su frente con la de ella- lo siento tanto, soy tan torpe- el sonrió y beso su nariz, sus labios y después se acurruco contra su pecho, ella lo recibió gustosa- supongo que… ahora si no querrás saber nada de mí- dijo con tristeza.

- Eres una tonta- dijo con molestia, su ceño estaba fruncido a pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados- Yo hablaba entre sueños, si. Pero estaba soñando- lo miro curiosa- no eres suficiente como estas- abrió sus ojos- no quiero que sigamos siendo amantes- ella dejo sus manos quietas y lo miro con dolor- porque quiero que seamos algo más.

- Tu y yo estamos rotos- dijo olvidando las últimas palabras del joven- lamento quitarte tu tiempo- lo empujo y salió de la cama, recogió sus ropas las cuales seguían regadas y miro a Sasuke quien tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus facciones- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Estamos rotos- ella asintió, se levanto de la cama y camino hasta ella, Hinata levanto la vista, le sacaba una cabeza y media- por eso podemos aprender a amar- Sasuke miraba sus hermosos ojos, bajaba por su rostro, su cuello perfecto, sus redondos y grandes senos, los cuales se movían ante la respiración de ella, su vientre plano, su cadera ancha y sus piernas torneadas

_Solo dame una razón,__  
__solo un poco es suficiente,__  
__solo un segundo, no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,__  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,__  
__está en las estrellas,__  
__ha sido escrito en las cicatrices de nuestros corazones,__  
__no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,__  
__y podemos aprender a amar de nuevo_.

- No quiero que sigamos siendo solo amantes- Continuó el joven- no quiero que tengamos que escondernos de nadie otra vez- ella lo miro con esperanza- quiero que seas mi esposa- abrió sus ojos sorprendida- dijiste que querías saber que podías hacer para que yo me quedara tu lado- ella asintió, el paso sus manos por su cuello y la atrajo hasta abrazarla- solo quiero que seas tú, quiero que estés tu conmigo, no importa lo que paso- muy pocas veces sonreía sinceramente y esta era una de aquellas ocasiones.

- Sasuke-kun- abrazo al joven pasando sus brazos por la cintura de él- lo siento, soy tan tonta- sollozo y el suspiro- perdóname…- subió sus manos hasta su rostro y lo bajo a su altura- te amo- beso al joven de manera lenta, estaba sorprendido, pero eso no impedía que disfrutara de aquello.

Paso sus manos por la cintura de ella y la pego a su cuerpo, si. Eso era lo que quería, se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella desde la segunda semana que se habían vuelto amantes. Se dejo caer lentamente en la cama y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. También estaba feliz. Amaba a ese hombre de sonrisas sarcásticas, comentarios ácidos y pésimo sentido del humor.

Se miraron a los ojos una vez más y él sonrió, apreso a la joven, le dio la vuelta y la recostó contra el colchón otra vez, beso sus labios, su frente y al final se acostó, ella se acurruco contra su pecho.

- Mañana iremos por tu anillo- dijo con sus labios pegados a la frente de ella- y le diremos a Hiashi que está invitado a la boda- ella se tenso.

- ¿No le pedirás permiso?- el negó- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me lo va a dar, que mejor que casarnos delante de sus narices- ella sonrió y lo beso- duerme, necesitaremos toda nuestra paciencia, oídos y mente para escuchar el sermón de tu padre- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados- te amo, Hinata.- sonrió feliz y se pego a él. Solo esa razón necesitaba "dame una razón" había suplicado en el baño del departamento, algo que la dejara quedarse a su lado, ya no necesitaba más. Era suyo y ella de él. Benditas inseguridades.

_~"Oh, podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,__  
__oh, podemos aprender a amar de nuevo,__  
__oh, que no estamos rotos, solo retorcidos,__  
__y podemos a aprender a amar de nuevo."~_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y espero que ahora si escuchen la canción (¡Como mueles!) jajaja ok ya, gracias a esta chica por responder mi pregunta en Sasuhina FC y pues, jajaja espero que nos podamos ver otra vez, bueno. Charlar otra vez (^^)**

**Becky Morera. Gracias y aquí esta jejeje. **

**Kasai.**


End file.
